


Airsoft Gun War Cas's POV

by 101hellhounds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fun and Games, Gun Fight, M/M, airsoft war, nerf fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101hellhounds/pseuds/101hellhounds
Summary: Dean vs. Cas in a full on airsoft war. Cas has to learn how to shoot guns somehow. This is from Cas's point of view, I also wrote the same story from Dean's point of view.





	

Cas had been practicing shooting for almost a month but he still wasn’t anywhere close to where Sam and Dean were. He was slowly getting closer to the targets in the shooting range but only when everything was still and he was completely focused. Sam and Dean made it all look so easy he didn’t think he would have so much trouble. He would practice for hours and he felt he was only wasting ammo. Dean told him he just needed to practice in a real shoot out as he called it.  
One day Sam came to Cas with an idea “hey Cas, Dean wants you to do some live action shooting?”  
“yes, but I’m not ready to be up against any monsters with my terrible aim. I don’t see how it’s possible.”  
“you should challenge him to a gun war,” Sam said frankly  
“Sam, I don’t want to hurt your brother.”  
Sam handed Cas a small gun “shoot me.”  
“Sam what are you doing? I won’t hurt you or Dean!”  
Sam grabbed the gun back out of Cas’s hands and shot himself in the arm “its airsoft, it hurts a little but it’s for fun. I can’t say it’s exactly like a real gun but you can practice aiming when everything is moving.”  
Cas smiled “I like this idea.”  
~  
Cas planned everything. the next morning Cas put one of the two guns on his and Dean's dresser with a note that read ‘good luck -Cas’. he waited in the kitchen until Dean woke up which could’ve been five minutes or a few hours. He would be able to hear the footsteps coming from down the hall plus he wanted to have access to coffee. When Sam woke up and came in the kitchen, he explained his plan and they both waited. Just when Cas thought Dean may never wake up, his phone rang.  
“hey Cas,” Dean said sounding mostly still asleep “why aren’t you in bed?”  
“I’m in the kitchen, Dean. You should come out here.” Cas knew he couldn’t lie for shit so he kept to certain truths.  
“or you could come back to bed and you could wake me up yourself,” Dean sounded so tempting but Cas really wanted his plan to work.  
“I made you coffee, Dean. And I think we should really get ready for today’s job.”  
“mmhhh, Cas please. I want you,” Dean begged.  
Cas couldn’t help but want him too. “okay, Dean,” Cas sighed and hung up the phone. “the game will have to wait until later” he told Sam and left the airsoft gun on the table. Though he didn’t look all too disappointed  
Cas slowly opened the door expecting Dean to have already started, but instead he felt a shooting pain in his chest. Dean was crouched on the floor holding the pistol Cas had left for him.  
“I win!” Dean sprang up and gloated.  
Cas rubbed his chest. If he were wearing his regular clothes, the tie would’ve blocked the bullet; but he was only wearing one of Dean’s old AC/DC tee shirts. “That’s not fair. You cheated and lied. I didn’t even know you saw the gun.”  
“exactly. Our targets are smart and sometimes unpredictable. Come on, don’t I get a victory kiss?”  
“congratulations, Dean. You’ve won… one week without sex,” Cas couldn’t think of a more fit punishment for teasing him and ruining his fun. He headed back to the kitchen to really start his day.  
“Cas, come on,” Dean followed right behind “Don’t be like that. No one likes a sore loser. Cas, come back. You can shoot me if you want!”  
Cas went to grab his now room temperature cup of coffee when he heard a quiet clicking. He saw Sam with the weapon he left behind. Sam started jumping around holding the pistol. Cas hesitantly met Sam’s high five and he told Cas he had avenged his death.


End file.
